Moshi Monsters Anime
The Moshi Monsters anime is an adaptation of the popular game of the same name. It is still airing new episodes to this day. Characters (Section One) This section lists the main cast as well as their classmates. Main Characters * Katsuma: A creature that resembles a hybrid between a rabbit and a tiger who serves as the protagonist. Though he can be self-centered and critical on times, he's a nice guy deep down and if anybody close to him is harmed, he'll be quick to stick up for them. Knows kung-fu and is humorously a ladies' man. English voice by Ali Badshah. * Poppet: One of Katsuma's childhood friends. Resembling a pink otter, she is fond and sweet towards everyone. Often the one who comes up with a proper solution to a problem. English voice by Sarah Lefleur. * Furi: A brown furred Bigfoot-like creature who may be clumsy, but he doesn't let that get in the way of fun. One of Katsuma's childhood friends. English voice by Matt Hill. * Zommer: A zombie who is into rock music and likes anything extreme. First met up with Katsuma and the gang during first grade. English voice by Vincent Tong. * Luvli: A cherry with wings for hands, she likes to spread affection to many people, doing so by blowing kisses to her fellow classmates, specially boys. Like Zommer, she first met up with Katsuma during first grade. English voice by Melissa Altro. * Diavlo: Serving as the brute of the gang, this miniature devil used to bully Katsuma in his pre-K to second grade years, but eventually made amends and became close friends with him, explained in "Bully Bizarro". English voice by Andrew Jackson. Other students * Bart: A table tennis racket who is very sporty. Usually a background character. English voice by Kirby Morrow. * Blingo: A red fox who is a hip hop connoisseur and often lends in for school performances. English voice and rapping by Lucas Boyd. * Ecto: A green ghost who is described as a loner, thanks to his gooey body being a turn off for many. Usually a background character. English voice by Denise Oliver. * Fifi: A white poodle of French descent. She harbors a crush on Katsuma, to the point of forming a club dedicated to him with a few other girls. English voice by Aimée Leigh. * Fizzy: A cup of soda who's quite giddy, if not bright. Usually a background character. English voice by Connor Price. * Gumdrop: A sentient gumball machine. Serves as the class clown and loves seeing others happy. English voice by Cory Doran. * Hansel: A gingerbread man. Likes to play naughty pranks on many of the students. Usually a background character. English voice by Tracey Moore. * Holga: A camera. She enjoys taking snapshots of her friends or whatever's relevant at the moment. Usually a background character, and is a part of Fifi's Katsuma club. English voice by Kirsten Williamson. * Liberty: A fun-loving and cheery creature with a love for American culture resembling a teal girl dressed as Lady Liberty. Usually a background character, and is often seen eating ice cream. English voice by Jeannie Elias. * Mishmash: A mummy. Almost always tired and is typically seen sleeping. Usually a background character. English voice by Ian James Corlett. * Misty: A spray-paint can. She's very artistic and views all her peers as perfect artists no matter what they do. She is most fond of Katsuma, and is a member of Fifi's club. English voice by Katie Crown. * Oompah: A tuba. Often seen hanging around in the background or with Blingo. He doesn't speak, and only communicates in toots. * Peppy: A penguin who is an aspiring stuntman. He's often seen wrecking the school with is latest stunt. English voice by Emilie-Claire Barlow. * TBA